January Rain
by Linzerb83
Summary: -k- all this is my first fic! go easy on me k? it's about my two favorite people from the show. Hope you like it.


I don't own anyone in this story, just the idea. This is my first fic, so please, be gentle...

The door to the car shut, a little harder than intended, the figure made their way to the designated spot, looking directly in front of them before speaking.

"Hey, how are you doing" A voice asked, setting their things down, then sitting down themself."

No need to talk, I know you can't at the moment, so how about I talk and you listen, k?"

"Well, the other day, I was thinking...about "us" and everything that we've been through..."

"I know, I know, but just hear me out, okay? I promise, this will be worth listening to."

"I read a quote somewhere, or somebody told me this, I can't remember, maybe both, but anyway, it's something along the lines of this. "They say that when something good happens when it rains outside, it's good-luck." Like if it rains on your wedding day, it'll bring good luck to the marriage."

"This last week I thought about that, and it's true! Think about it, our first date! We had a lot of fun! and during the date, it rained...hey, it brought me more dates didn't it"

"Yeah, and our first kiss? Our first kiss happend during a Janurary rain storm, remember that? That was absolutly beautiful, no, magical! I'll never forget that moment, every kiss after that felt as though it was the first between us. Good luck happend to us after that."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that...the first time we said 'I love you' to eachother...didn't that happen in April, during a shower?...yeah, yeah, I think it did! Oh man, talk about a trip down memory lane..."

"Remember the night of our engagement? wow! what a night! it may not have rained, but it was a night I know I'll never forget! well in some sense it did rain, but didn't, unless you recall all the crying that went on...okay, never mind x that comment out, don't hurt me, that wasn't rain, but you get the point, right?"

"Okay! our wedding! well the day was beautiul, I can't believe our engagement lasted as long as it did! I was sure everyone thought we'd elope before the big day! What a day! everything went according to plan, which was a good thing! Our wedding night though, after the reception, it rained. Way to start a honneymoon,right? Of course we're talkin it being the middle of January, so it was pretty cold...but it was still a night to remember..."

"Every Motion, every turn, every breath, is etched in my mind, every heartbeat, every look, and every smile between us..."

"We had some magic moments in our youth, didn't we? oh, to be young again! Speaking of young! Eric...I'd like to say he's a handful, His birthday is coming up! 6 years old! Wow! time flies by, doesn't it?"

"He was, wasn't he? Now I remember! man! that was a bad storm too! can't believe it could rain like that in Januray! maybe in Mexico, but up here in Canada, I'm suprised it didn't turn to snow!"

"Emily...Emily, Emliy, Emily! terrible two's I know! it's not that bad if you think about it...okay, maybe it is...but still, we love them, I know my life wouldn't be the same without them. You, and the kids are my life support."

"Sorry, but you are! I love you so much. Sometimes I wonder, what would life be like if things turned out different..."

"I know they didn't. Oh! here! I almost forgot, I brought these for you" The voice continued, setting the Fire and Ice roses next to her.

"They are, aren't they? Just like you, beautiful, look, it's raining again! So there's hope yet after all"

"I love you too, my love, my everything. Well I need to shop for our sons birthday. It is in a couple of days."

"I will!...Oh God Emma! I miss you so much! Emily didn't get to know her mother that well! I tell the kids everyday about you! There isn't a day that goes by, when I don't feel your presence, or mention your name! everything happend so quickly, ya know? Emily wasn't even one yet! Dang it Em! I curse the day that the man was born! If only you would have waited just two more seconds...Oh who am I kidding, something would have happend either way! But, Em...I wish it was me, It killed me seeing you lay there, helpless...but at least we all got one more last goodbye, and one more last 'I love you' and one last kiss."

"I can't help it Em, I love you so much! well until the next time..." The figure rose from his spot, and took one last glace at the ground. Talking to himself he read the following:  
"Here lies a devoted Wife, Mother, and Friend. Emma Hogart. 1984-2016.

She was barely 32 years old, killed by a drunk driver during a Janurary rain storm." Jay looked up through the rain, and asked, "Is this your way of saying hello dear wife? or I love you"  
Thunder crackled in the air "Thats what I thought. Happy anniversary." He smiled, and made his way back to his car.


End file.
